youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Poop Wiki:About
}}The is a wiki mainly dedicated to YouTube Poop. Despite this, users have the right to make fan characters and other fan content. Rules The YTP Wiki is very fond of freedom, but we do have some rules. They can be summed up as: *Be Nice *Don't Spam *Be intelligent History The Youtube Poop Wiki was founded in 2009 by Southparklover. Not much is known about this era, due to the fact there are not many users (or pages) that have history back that far. It is known, however, that the stability of the wiki decayed through 2010, falling into near anarchy. A few pages did exist from this era that is still around today. Admin Rule (2012-13) In 2012, more hard-nosed admins (Such as ColonielFail and AwesomeSeaCucumber) rose up to end the anarchy, staring by driving out some of the users. ColonelFail maintained a strict content rule: Only YTP-Related Content, cut down SSBL. Many users disliked this and thereafter left. In late 2013, minor controversial events happened that chipped away at the Dictatorship, and soon it fell. Inactive Era (Early 2013) After the Dictatorship fell, the wiki's activity plummeted, with only ASC remaining. Some admins of today joined during this time. Return to Activity (Late 2013 - Mid 2014) Soon, through the remaining admins (Such as ASC, who was the first leader after the dictatorship) the activity rose again, and new admins (MilezTailzPrower and Mr Morshu) were being added. Without the strict dictatorship, many of the rules were no longer endorsed and later were repealed. Without the strict rules, many users created fan characters, some of which were made into YTPs. Milez Rule (Mid 2014 - Mid 2015) In July 2014, Milez created the first rule to be passed by popular vote. Slowly, a growing proportion of things were only with community approval. Meanwhile, an attack lead by Bill5 lasting a few weeks struck the wiki as well as many allied wikis. Bill5 was voted as brat family and banned from all of Wikia. Over the course of a few months, the remains of dictatorship fell and more democratic structures were implemented. The Court system was created during this time period. The wiki got aligned with both a German and a Spanish version in this time, and for a short time was aligned with wikitubia but soon fell out of favor. Milez along with Bramble resigned and left the wiki in late June in favor of the aligned Harkipedka, leading to a stark decline in activity. Milez returned later that month and kept admin status but not the status as the leader. Post-Milez Era (Mid 2015 - 2018) Adam became the leader in mid-2015. At the turn of the year in January 2016, a wave of trolls, notably the Creeper000005 and his socks spammed the wiki for about a week. The problem was solved with a global Wikia ban on the IP of his accounts. Meanwhile, a large turn around was carried out to limit the large amount of fan content that was built up in the past two years. Later on, in 2016, the Spanish wiki collapsed presumably due to vandalism. Bramble later returned to the English wiki and gained a moderation position. Adam9812 resigned his adminhood at the turn of the year 2017. Milez assumed the sole role as leader once again and decided that is is in the wiki's best interest to find a new admin. On January 8, Bramble was voted in as an admin. On June 2, Milez proposed the leadership of the wiki be transfered to Bramble. The proposal passed and Bramble became the new leader. A month later, Milez resigned from adminship. After that, Milez took a long hiatus. Current Era (2018 - Present) Milez, now Nepism, returned in March and once again became an admin. Nep and Bramble both drafted a series of proposals to help improve the wiki's content as well as help update the wiki. The current canon was established during this time. The "leader" role was abolished. On June 5, the Wiki Reformation Act passed ending a the bureaucratic system and for the most part reverting the wiki's rule making process back to how it was in 2014 with a few exceptions. Nep would leave in 2019, with Edd Shwartz replacing him as an admin.